What if
by wildkratticusfever
Summary: What if Po's REAL dad left Po with Master Shifu before they were attacked.
1. New student

**I know this a story like this already but I was wondering what if...**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kung Fu Panda.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

{At the Jade Palace around the time Shifu adopted Tigress}

"Tigress someone's here to meet you!"Shifu called little Tigress for she was getting a new class mate."Meet Po"Shifu introduced the little panda to small panda walked up to her and said:"Hi!I'm Po!"He said holding his paw Tigress looked at him confused_ Is'nt he afraid of me?All other kids i've met have been terified of me._"Uh?Are you ok?"Po asked.

"Uh?Yeah. I'm Tigress, I'm just a bit confused aren't you afraid of me?"She asked.

"Uh, no. should I be?"He asked confused.

"Well, yeah. everyone I meet is afraid of me."She respounded.

"Well what do they expect you're a tiger!You're suppose to have sharp teeth they want you to have bunny ears or something?"He told made Tigress laugh.

"You're here to train on Kung Fu too?"She finally asked.

"Yeah!My dad says I can be what ever I want so I asked him if he could sign me up. One day I'll be a great kung fu warrior!"He shouted at strated to throw some moves to the air."Whoo!He he opps"He said after he fell and Tigress finally started to laugh again.

"Wow!She hasn't smiled since she left the orphanage."Shifu said surprised.

"Well I believe they're going to get along quite well thanks again Master Shifu."The Large PANDA said and left.

"No problem"Shifu answered he turned around and found Po running from Tigress_Never have I seen Tigress having fun since she left the orphanage._He thought."Alright you two time to unpack your things Po.

"Ok Master"Po said and all of a sudden he was thrown to the ground by Tigress.

"Got ya'"She said.

"Hey no fair I was distracted"Po said with a small laugh.

"Can I help with the unpacking?"She asked.

"Yeah sure that would be fun"Po said with a returned the smile.

* * *

**Well thats all I have Please Review.**


	2. Unpacking

**Hey guys soory i've been gone for soo long but I finally been able to finish all the work I have for school and if you can can you help me by telling me something that happens at your home/town/school about kindness it's for a school project I would really appritiate on with the story!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kung Fu Panda(Although I'm considering on sending Dreamworks my Ideas for Kung Fu Panda 3. Let me know if I should)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Po and Tigress were unpacking Po's things but it wasn't as fun they thought it would noticed Tigress wasn't sminling anymore so he decided he would try to make her smile again."Hey Tigress want to play a game?"He asked.

"I don't know Po-"Tigress began,but stopped when she turned around and saw Po dancing."Po what are you doing?"She asked.

"Come on dance with me!"Po said before she could protest Po had already pulled her into dancing and then next song started.

_I know we've been, friends forever_

_but now I think I'm feeling something totally new._

_And after all this time I've opened up my eyes now I see._

_You were always with me._

_Could it be you and I never imagined_

_Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you_

_Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_

_Could it be that its true that its you, and its you._

_Its kinda funny you were always near_

_But who would ever thought that we would end up here_

_And every time I needed you, you've been there for me through_

_Now its clear, I've been waiting for you._

_Could it be you and I never imagined_

_Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you_

_Could it be you were right here beside me And I never knew_

_could it be that's its true that its you, And its you_

As Po and Tigress danced along with the music they stared into each others eyes**(Please Note that Po and Tigress are just ****_8 years old_****)**

_ I know we've been friends forever_

_But now I think I'm feeling something totally new_

_And after all this time I've opened up my eyes now I see._

_You were always with me._

_Could it be you and I never imagined._

_Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you_

_Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_

_Could it be that its true that its you, and its you._

_its kinda funny you were always near_

_But who would ever thought that we would end up here_

_And every time I need you, you've been there for me through_

_Now its clear, I've been waiting for you._

_Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_

_Could it be that its true that's it you, and its youould it be you and I never imagined_

_Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you'cause today is the start of the rest of our lives_

_I can see it in your eyes, Oh and its real and its true_

_And its just me and you could it be._

_That its true, that its you._

_Both: Could it be you and I never imagined_

_Could It be suddenly I'm falling for you_

_Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_

_Could it be that its true and its you._

_And its you._

Once they finished the dance they had already finished unpaking and Tigress had a big smile on her returned the just loved it when he saw her smiling even though he only met her a few hours of a sudden both Po's and Tigress's tummys growled i hunger.

"I see guys had fun unpaking"Shifu said as he walked in.

"Yeah!And we're kinda hungry too."Tigress said hearing her stomach grolw again.

"Race you to the kitchen!"Po said as he started to run.

"Hey!No head starts!"Tigress said as she ran towards the just laughed and continued had a smile on his face that his adopted daughter adn Po were getting along so well,but what he didn't know was that trouble was just begining for the young panda.

* * *

**Well theirs chapter 2 soory I didn't make the song go along with it I couldn't think of any other song any way Please Review the next Chapter is in the Kitchen.**


	3. In the kitchen

**Chapter 3: In the kitchen.**

"Haha I win!"Tigress sadi in victory"And you say I run slow"

" . You win geesh."Po said between breaths."Now I'm hungry let me cook something."

"But Po we're only 8 years old"Tigress said."We can't cook"

"Maybe **YOU** can't, but I can"Po said climbing up and grabbed some was amazed how the 8 years old padna moved so fast while cooking."See told you I could cook"Po said as he reaveled a bowl of noodles."Ohoh"

"What?"Tigress wondered as she walked up to him.

"There's no more bowls"Po answered.

"Thats odd theres ussually tons of them"Tigress said.

"How are we going to eat the noodles with **ONE **bowl?"Po asked.

"Well the only way is that we **SHARE** the one bowl"Tigress suggested blushing a little.

"Yeah!"Po said rubbing the back of his neck blushing two ate it from the same bowl for they were both hungry and couldn't wait any longer to eat something.

"Wow Po how can you cook so well?"Tigress asked surprised as she grabbed another noodle.

"Well with my dad I was cooking with hime for a few months now he says I'm a really fast learner."Po answered and he too grabbed another they chewed the noddle their lips met and they quickly backed of blushing."Uh...Master Shifu...might want us to go to the training hall"Po said breaking the silence.

"Yeah"Tigress nooded in agreement and they both walked out and headed to the training hall.

* * *

**Well there it is soory it's so short but I'm still trying to plublish another one hope you enjoyed it please review**


	4. The News

**Hey guys thanks for the great reviews hope you guys enjoy this story**

**Disclaimer:I don't Kung Fu Pand(For Now);)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Po and Tigress were training on different places bot smiling thinking the same thing_.I can't belive we kissed!_As much as they thought of that HAPPIER they Shifu was speaking with Oogway who had a horrible vision.

"How will I tell poor little Po?"Shifu asked imagining the poor little pandas face.

"You will NOT tel him"Oogway said trying to clam down his student.

"Then who will?"Shifu asked.

"You will Tigress and she'll tell Po"Oogway answered."They seem to be getting along quite well"He said as they headed to the training they got there PO and Tigress quickly turned their attention to the bowing with respect both saying 'Master'."Students I see you two are getting along so I decided to give you these necklace for what ever happens you two will be bestest friends and help each other out"Oogway said as he took two necklaces that if you put them together it made the Yin and Yang gave Po the Yang and Tigress the Yin**(I don't really know which one is which so I jsut guessed the Yin was the girl and Yang the boy)**

"Tigress I need to speak with you"Shifu said and led her outside."Now Tigress I need to tell Po something that might hurt him"

"But Master Shi-"Tigress began but was cut of by Shifu told her she went to tell Po what had happened."Po?"Tigress said with a bit of saddness"Can I tell you something"

"You can tell me anything"Po said with a smile.

Tigress took a deep breath and said"Your village was attacked and as far as we know noone survived"

* * *

**Well there it is soory it's so Review**


	5. This is NOT a real chapter

**Hey people this isn't a real chapter but I'll try to update soon but right now I need your help!**

**I have this essay project due Monday and I need YOU to tell me things you see of: KINDNESS.**

**For example, coffee brought to sleepy person?Please send descriptions of it I really need your help!**

**Thanks! :-)**


	6. Conforting and Uncle Goo

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait but i'll try to update everyday now in the summer(Well probably not everyday I have summer school but i'll try). I'd like to thank you all who reviewed it means alot. **

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kung Fu Panda**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

When told Tigress Po the news he burst into tears and ran to his room not wanting to believe it."Come... in"Po said between sniffs.

"Po everything will be ok. I lost my parents too you know"Tigress said trying to cheer him up. "At least you got to spend some years with them"

"But didn't you too?"Po asked.

"No"She answered. "Everything will be fine Po"She continued giving him a kiss on the cheek and left blushing. Po looked at her as she left with an idiotic face."Whoo hooo!"He jumped in happiness. "She kissed me! Well it was on the cheek, but still KISSED ME! THAT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME!"Tigress heard Thunder screaming noticing that she made him happy and smiled at it.

* * *

5 years later...

"Hey Tigress"The 13 year old Po greeted as he ran into the training hall.

"Oh, Hey Po!"Tigress greeted as well.

"Do you want to spar. I can feel that I can defeat you this time."He asked with confidence.

"Oh really?"Tigress smikered."We'll see about that"She continued getting in her fighting stance. Po, as always, threw the first punch but was blocked by Tigress. Tigress made sure she didn't leave any open spaces for Po. Once she saw an open spot she lunched at it, but next thing she knew she was right on top of him. She tried to get up, but their necklaces stayed together making the whole 'ying-yang' symbol.

"Alright you two! You did pretty well so I'll give you the rest of the day off"Shifu said interrupting them out of their thoughts. They both stood up and bowed to their master and headed to town.

"mmm..." Po hummed smelling something delicious.

"What is that"Tigress aked sniffing the smell as well.

"Hey it's coming from my uncle ping's shop"Po said."I forgot that moved in a few months ago. Wanna go say 'hi' or something?"Tigress nodded. When they their was a whole line of costomers. "Hey uncle goo"

"Oh Po!" Came a goose. _Not what I was expecting. _Tigress thought. _I thought he would a panda not a goose._"How are you doing?"He asked.

"Just fine Uncle Goo" Po called him by his nickname."This is my friend Tigress"Po introduced her.

"Hello, Mr. Ping"Tigress said.

"Oh, no need to call me 'Mr' Just call me Uncle Goo"Uncle Goo said"Oh and Po you better treat her fairly. She's defenitly a keeper" Uncle Goo continued. Po and Tigress gave him a VERY confused look. "Aren't you two going out?"He asked.

"What?! No Uncle Goo! We're just friends."Po said slightly blushing.

"Yeah."Tigress agreed also blushing.

"Oh, Ok. Just kinda weird you two wearing one half each of the yin-yang symbol"Uncle goo continued.

"What? We've been having these since we were 8"Po said.

"Alright! I get it. What was that?"He asked hearing growling."There it is again."He turned around and saw that it was coming from...

"Hehe. Sorry I'm kinda hungry."Po laughed nervously. Tigress giggled a little for Po was always hungry.

"Well come on. I'll fix you two something to eat."Uncle Goo said. He made them two fresh soups and they sat and ate talked about funny things that happened when they were young. "Oh Po you need to know something."

"What is it"Po asked.

"Your father... is alive"Goo said.

"WHAT?!"Po and Tigress said.

* * *

**Well there you go hoped you enjoyed. And I made Mr. Ping his uncle because he needed to get his cooking skills form somewhere and Goo is pronced like Goose except without the -se. Please Review it makes my day.**


	7. Po's Dad is back

**Hey guys i'm back with chapter 6 hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kung Fu Panda **

**Enjoy!**

"What?"Po and Tigress said.

"Yes Po he is alive he came by a week ago saying he's coming today to the Jade Palace"Goo said.

"Did he tell you why?"Po asked.

"No not really he just said he was coming"

"We better go to the Jade Palace. He might get here soon"Tigress said. Po nodded in agreement.

"Bye Uncle Goo"Po said as he and Tigress left. "Bye Po"

{At the Jade Palace}

"Master Shifu!" a familiar voice came.

"Master Bao?" Shifu wondered.

"How is my old friend?"The large panda asked as he hugged Shifu

"Oh my goodness we all thought you were dead!"Shifu said.

"Yeah I know but thats not I came for I clearly remember we had a deal of five years."Bao said.

"Yes now you need to take him home."Shifu agreed.

"Yes espacially after what happened"Bao said a bit disapointed.

"How's your wife?"Shifu asked but Bao looked at him with saddened eyes."Oh I see sorry I shouldn't of asked"

"No it's fine."

"Dad?" a voice came behind them.

"PO! My son!"Bao said. Po gave his dad a great BIG hug. "Oh my look how much you've grown."

"Po go and pack your things"Shifu said.

"WHAT?!"Po and Tigress said.

"You're coming home."Bao told him "isn't it great!"

"Yeah, great"Po said and headed to his room to pack.

"So you're really leaving?" A voice came behind him while packing.

"Yeah Ti. But I still have this necklace to remind me of you"Po said.

"I'll miss you" Tigress said giving him a hug.

"I'll miss you too, Ti."Po said hugging back. "Hey about we write each other letters to say about whats going on?"He suggested letting go of the hug. "That way we could always keep in touch"Tigress nodded in agreement and after packing night fell. Po and his dad left to Po's new home.

* * *

**Well there you go hoped you liked it. Please Review**


	8. Surprise!

**Hey guys I'm back trying to update ALL my stories today so here it goes hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kung Fu Panda**

**Enjoy!**

Po and Tigress have been writting to one another for months now and Tigress's brithday was coming up. Po wanted to surprise her by visiting. With the help of his dad, Master Shifu, and Uncle Goo he was going to make it. Shifu and Uncle Goo made sure noone told Tigress of her coming and his dad helped him buy the something she saw when they were 12. He remembered that day clearly.

_Flashback_

_Po and Tigress were walking back to the Jade Palace after fighting of some bandits when something caught Tigress's eye._

_"Wow!" Was all she said. Po noticed what she was looking at. It was an object **(****If you think I'll reveal it right now you're wrong) **made from the rarest gold in all of China. _

_"You like that Tigress?"Po asked._

_"Yeah!"Tigress said when they heard the GONG. "We better go Shifu will be waiting for us"As Tigress left Po looked at the object once again to not forget the object_

_end of flashback_

Two days before her birthday Tigress stopped reciving letters from him. She started to belive He forgot about her. But how could he they were best friends and they still had their friendship neklaces.

"Hey Tigress"Viper greeted. Viper got to the Jade Palace a few weeks after Po left she was a good friend to Tigress but Po was one of kind.

"Oh Hey Viper"Tigress said not looking at her.

"Still no letter huh?"Viper said.

"No"Tigress said. "What if... what if he forgot about me?"She asked.

"Oh trust me I'm sure he didn't"

Two days Later (Tigress's brithday)

"Happy Birthday to you!"Everyone finished singing as she blew out the candles.

"What you wish for?"Viper asked.

"I can't tell you"Tigress said when she heard a very familiar voice.

"Was it maybe for me to visit?"Said the voice appearing form the door.

"PO?!"She said.

"Hey Ti!"Po greeted.

"PO!"She screamed in joy along with tears of joy and pounced on him. "I missed you soo much"

"I missed you too Tigress"Po said he too with tears of joy hugging her.

* * *

**Well there you go hoped you liked it.**


	9. The letter

**Hey back with the next chap hope you all like it**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kung Fu Panda**

**Enjoy!**

"Oh Po were have you been?"Tigress asked.

"Well actually trying to be able to buy you this to tell the truth"Po said as he took out a red box from behind him.

"What is it?"

"Why don't you open it and find out?"Tigress looked at the box for a second not sure if she should open it.

"OPEN IT!"She heard Viper said and soon the whole room was shouting it.

"Alright"Tigress said and opened it when she looked at it her eyes went wide."Y-You actually bought me the necklace i've been wanting for almost two years now"Po nooded. Tigress started to cry but in tears of Joy. "Thank you Po" Tigress than remembered she hasn't introduce Viper to Po."Oh Po this is Viper the girl I've been telling you about."

"Nice to finally meet you"Po said.

"Nice to finally meet you too. Tigress has told me many things about you"Viper said. Po felt some kind of chain go around his neck.

"Wha-?"Po said realizing it was the second half of the necklace he gave Tigress.

"So we would never be apart"Tigress said with a smile. The rest of the night Tigress, Po and Viper talked and had fun. Po left the next day and promised he would write as soon as he got home. One day Tigress recieved a letter from his dad not Po.

_Dear Tigress,_

_Po won't be able to write to you in a few weeks because he just save a family from some bandits he got badly hurt and is now in a hospital bed he said not to visit for he fears something may happen to you on your way here. He promised he would write as soon as he's better. You and I both now he is a strong boy and will make it. Don't worry._

_Sincerly._

_Master Bao_

_Po's Father._

After reading the letter over searching for any signs of it being fake she gave up and only hoped Po was alright.

"Please Po Please I know you can make it do it for me."She whispered.

* * *

3 months later...

"No no no no"Tigress kept saying.

"What's wrong Tigress?"Shifu asked.

"Po should of written by now it's not like him his dad only said 'a few weeks' and it's been 3 months already"Tigress said. "What if... no no it can't be no he can't be... right?"Tigress thought thinking He was... gone... forever.

"Yes Tigress I'm sure he's fine"Shifu told her and left.

* * *

1 year later...

Tigress didn't talk much anymore to anyone at all. A few months after Po leaving and to their beliefs... dead for the incident for saving a family, three new students arrived they were.

Crane. Who was... a crane he wore a hat and purple pants (are they purple?) and was very shy.

Monkey. Who was... a monkey he wore red shorts and was talented in Kung Fu and a jokester at times.

And their was Mantis. Who you really can't see much Tigress once accidently step on him in the hall way one day.

"Hey Tigress."Viper greeted. Tigress didn't say anything."So how have you been"Tigress still didn't say anything."Come on Tigress say something you don't really know if he's really you know."Viper said.

"If he was alive would of he wrote already"Tigress finally said and walked out and went to the villager.

* * *

**Poor Tigress she thinks Po is gone forever but wouldn't of his dad told her even Uncle Goo. Please Review Makes my day BIg Time :)**


	10. The Mysteries Letter

**Hey everyone I'm back i am sooo sorry for the delay but computer wasn't working but thanks to God it works. Again i'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kung Fu Panda**

**Enjoy!**

"Hey Uncle Goo"Tigress said as she walked in.

"Oh hello Tigress"Goo said when he noticed the depresed look on her."Still no letter?"

"No I've written like a million letters and not one letter"Tigress said as she began to sob.

"There there it's ok"He conforted when Viper showed up.

"Tigress Shifu said you got a letter and that you need to go right now."She said.

"Alright"Tigress said she calmed down"Bye uncle Goo"

"Bye sweety"He said. When they arrived Shifu gave Tigress the letter.

"Aren't you going to open it?"Shifu asked.

"I don't know"She answered.

"Why not?"He asked

"Because every time I recieve a letter I always believe it's from Po but it's from someone else"She answered

Miles and Miles away... well actually in America

"I hope Tigress got the letter"A figure said

* * *

**Sorry for the short chap but it's just to move the story along**


	11. The Mysteries Letter part 2

**Hey guys here's another chapter worked all day on it.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kung Fu Panda**

**Enjoy!**

Tigress kept lookin at the letter on the counter she was too afraid to open it.

"Hey Tigress"Viper greeted as she came in."Why don't you open it?"She asked.

"Oh hey Viper"Tigress said."I don't open it because I'm too afraid to open it to see whats inside of it."

"Why?"

"Because every time I get a letter I believe it's from Po and I don't want to be disappointed anymore. Can you open it for me?"She asked.

"Sure"Viper went over to open it."Tigress! It's FROM PO!"Viper said.

"What?"Tigress said and took the letter from her.

_Dear Tigress,_

_I am REALLY sorry for not writting to you, but I'm in America and apperantly I need your help here because there's villans I can't handle without you by the time you get this letter the Ship will be there to pick you up in a day or two I hope you accept to come but mostly I really hope to seeing you again after a whole year. I'll wait for you at the harbor in New York_

_~PO~_

_P.S. I really changed and only for one year. I still have half of the necklace that you gave me of the whole necklace I gave you. _

Tigress re-read the letter over and over. She couldn't belive Po was never dead he was only in America helping out with many villans. When Tigress showed Shifu saw the letter he gave her permission to go and see Po once again. But he insisted that the rest of the five should go just in case it was to dangerous. The next day the ship arrived it was full of different animals arriving and leaving for New York. Tigress waited inpatiently. She really wanted to see Po already and Viper and Shifu understood that. _I'm finally going to see Po after a whole year but what did he mean by the he really changed?_

* * *

**Po:Hey I wonder how Tigress will react when she see's me with...**

**Me:Po! don't you dare reveal it.**

**Po:Ok ok *whispers* Don't tell her I told that I ad-**

**Me:PO! I'm warning you!*I warned him as I showed my biggest pan***

**PO:Uh... What I meant to say was PLEASE REVIEW.*Starts to run as I chase him.***


	12. PO!

**Me:Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter. You guys were probably wondering what I meant on how he said that he changed.**

**Po:Yeah! I'll tell you... someone changed me!**

**Me:Po! what are you doing back here.**

**Po:You left your door open.**

**Me:Get Out!*Starts to chase him.**

**Mantis:Oh no here we go again.*Trys to help Po***

**Shifu:*Sighs*She doesn't own Kung Fu Panda by the way.*Stops Mantis*He can handle it. ****_I think._**

* * *

"TIGRESS!"Said a familar voice.

"Huh?"

"TIGRESS! Over here" The voice said again. Tigress turned around and there she saw a panda with a gold necklace around his neck. Although he looked quite different he looked more mature. And there was two kids standing next to him.

"PO?"Was all that Tigress could say.

"Hey Tigress!"He said as he and the kids went over.

"PO!"Tigress said overjoyed and went to hug him. The boys were surprised they've never seen Tigress so... happy. Po and Tigress hugged for a while until they released."Po! Oh my gosh! I missed you sooo much"Tigress said as she started to cry.

"I missed you too Tigress more than anything"He said as he too started to cry. They just stood there for a couple of minutes when Po noticed viper and the boys. "Hey!"He greeted.

"H-hey"The boys said.**(A/N:They said it just like when Shen respounds to Po after Po says hey on the 2nd one)**

"Hi!PO! So glad to see your ok"Viper said.

"You too Viper. But who are you guys?"Po asked Crane, Monkey and Mantis.

"I'm Crane"

"Monkey"

"Mantis"

"Nice to meet you guys"Po said.

"Po what happened that you stopped writting?"Tigress asked.

"Well... actually about that"Po began"The President called me saying they needded help for they were facing a very bad villan. I've been able to keep him calm for a year but last week I just lost control over him and now he has some kind of power and I just can't defeat him. Even though he is very small and slow"Po said.

"What species is he?"A voice said. It was Shifu.

"Master Shifu?"Po said.

"I thought you stayed behind?"Tigress said.

"Well I was,but after you guys left I decided to go along on the next ship. I wasn't going to miss out on seeing Po"Shifu said. "It's good to see you Po"

"It's good to see you too Master Shifu."Po said when he felt a tug on his cloak."Oh guys I'd like you to meet my kids that I adopted a few months ago."

"Hi"The kids said.

"This here is Alicia"**(A/N:That's my middle name by the** **way)**He introduced. She was a Tiger just like Tigress and was a bit older than the other one. She wore a Pink dress and looked about 8 years."And this is Mark"He was a Tiger as well. He was wearing silver shorts and looked about 3 years.

"Hello"Viper greeted and she went over. The kids got a bit scared and backed away.

"It's Ok kids"Po assured. The kids walked up them.

"Oh you two are soo cute"Viper said.

"Why did you decide to adopt Po?"Tigress asked as she picked up little Mark

"Well actually I found these two on the streets one day when I was fighting Chong"Po said.

"Chong?"Tigress asked.

"Yes and to tell you the truth he's a sloth"Po said."He may be slow but he's really strong and powerful"

"Well we better find out what he's really up to"Shifu said._ Chong, Chong, sounds very familiar. Oh_ NO!"He thought

* * *

**Me:Well there you have it hoped you like it.**

**Mantis:What? You can't stop it there**

**Me:Yes I can and how did you get in here?**

**Mantis:Uh... that doesn't matter any ways Please Review... hehe**


	13. How Long Have You Know Each Other

**Me:Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter. I'm sorry about Po. Tigress convinced him that there was a great display about Kung Fu.**

**Po:Hey!**

**Me:Po? I thought you were with Tigress?**

**Tigress:He was!**

**Me:Then what are you two doing back here?**

**Tigress:Let's just say he 'accidently' destroyed everything in the museum.**

**Me:*Sigh*I'm just going to give up on chasing you out of here.**

**Po:Yes! No more hits on the head with a pan!**

**Me:I didn't say I wasn't going to hit you though*Hits Po on the head with a pan and Po is knock out***

**Tigress:NICE!**

**Me:Thank you!**

**Disclaimer:I don't Kung Fu Panda**

* * *

Po showed Tigress, Shifu and the rest of the Five to his home so they can get settled in."So Po?"Monkey began."How long have you and Tigress known each other?"He asked.

"Well..."Po couldn't find a way to explain it specially their first 'accidental' kiss.

"Po and I have known each other when he first came to the Jade Palace."Tigress asnwered."We were about 8 years old"

"Yeah it was fun I still remember when you helped me unpack"Po said.

"Yeah that was fun"Tigress said remembering when they danced.

"How did you two have fun unpacking it's always soooo boring"Mantis said.

"Po always finds a way to make everything more fun"Tigress said.

"Yeah"Shifu agreed. They all, except Po and Tigress, look surprised at Shifu."What?I had fun with them too"

"Yeah we always had fun in everything"Tigress said.

"Even in missions"Po said.

"So Po can you tell us more about this Chong"Shifu said.

"Well like I said before he's a sloth, but powerful"Po said."He comes from China and well yesturday I found out he used train with you Shifu"Everyone looked at Shifu waiting for him to answer.

"What did you say about it?"Shifu asked.

"He says that you two were like brothers and..."Po began but was interupted by Shifu

"We were brothers not by blood but we were until he truned bad"Shifu said. They all looked at him confused.

"It started along time ago.."Shifu said.

"Hold on! Alicia go outside with Mark."Po said not wanting the kids to hear.

"Ok Dad! Come on Mark"Alicia said and picked up her little brother and left.

"Ok go on"Po said.

"Ok like I said It started along time ago.."Shifu continued

* * *

**ME:I'll let you hear the story next chap sorry if you have to wait. Please Review**

**Po:Ugh! What happened.**

**Tigress:Nothing. **

**Po:O-k can you start the new chap already.**

**Me:I'm already done with it.**

**Po:Oh.**


	14. Shifu's Story

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait but my internet berely got back and I hardly have time to update sorry for the wait. Please don't hate me for being late.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kung Fu Panda**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oogway and I were having a walk in the village..."Shifu began.

_Flashback_

_Young Shifu and Oogway were walking down the road when they saw a little young Sloth. He looked about 5 years old._

_"Hi there"Oogway greeted "Are you lost?"The little sloth just nodded 'yes'"Well what about we take him to the Jade Palace Shifu?"He ask little Shifu._

_"Yeah sure I could use a friend I guess"Shifu answered. They took the little sloth home and the sloth grew a little each day but Oogway still didn't have a name for him._

_"Master we still don't have a name for the sloth"Shifu said._

_"I already have a name."The little sloth spoke for the first time._

_"He spoke"Shifu said._

_"Whats your name?"Oogway asked._

_"My name is Chong"The sloth said."I come from America the other side of the world"_

_"How did you end all the way here?"Oogway asked._

_"My parents decided to wanted to travel over here for vacation and they were killed along the way"Chong said._

_"I'm sorry about that"Oogway said._

_"Can he stay and train here Mater Oogway?"Shifu asked._

_"Sure if he'll like too"Oogway said and they looked at Chong._

_"Of course I have nowhere else to go anyways"He answered_

"For years we trained together but one faithful day all that changed"Shifu said.

_"Shifu where's Chong?"Oogway asked._

_"I'm not sure Master I haven't seen him all day"Shifu answered. When suddenly they heard screams and explosions. They ran outside and saw the Chong and others were destroying the Valley. Shifu and Oogway luckly stopped him but it nearly killed the WHOLE Valley many mothers lost their children and children lost both of their parents. Population went from 500 Villagers to 30! Chong ran away during the epic battle. _

_End of Flashback_

"We never saw him again"Shifu said with a sad face.

"Father why didn't you tell us this before?"Tigress asked.

"Because Tigress this memory is really difficult story to tell. If you and Po lost one another how would you two feel?"Shifu asked. Po and Tigress looked at each other.

"Oh man I wouldn't even be able to talk about it"Po said and Tigress nodded in agreement.

"Same thing goes for me you two"Shifu said."Chong and I were best friends."

"Master why did Chong do that?"Viper asked.

"Yeah why all of a sudden attack the Valley?"Crane added.

"Me and Oogway nevr found out really why he did it actually."Shifu answered."Maybe if he would of told us what the problem was BEFORE he attacked the Valley maybe we could of help him with his problem"He added.

"It's a good thing I sent the kids outside or else they would of had nightmares and I don't want that to happen again."Po said.

"Why? They kept you all night before?"Tigress asked laughing a little.

"Hahaha very funny Tigress"Po said"And No actually its just that it ain't pretty and I don't want to talk about it"Po said knowing that Tigress would asked for the story imediatly.

"Tell it"Tigress said.

"Nope"Po answered turning away.

"Tell it"

"Uh-uh can't force me"

"Oh really"Tigress said with a smile.

"Nononono Tigress NO! Don't you dare"Po said. Shifu knew where this was going.

"Well your telling me too"Tigress said getting up.

"Oh no"Po said and started running and Tigress chased him. _Just like when they were kids. _Shifu thought. Po and Tigress started to laugh. The rest of the five just saw Po and Tigress running everywhere laughing. Alicia and Mark walked inside and was their dad and Master Tigress running and laughed when Tigress caught him.

"Ha got you"Tigress said and started to tickle him.

"No haha stop haha I'm going to pee haha"Po said.

"Tell it"Tigress said.

"Okok I'll tell it but please stop with the tickles hahahaha"Po said and Tigress released him."Ok now" Po began to tell the story but just when he was about to tell they heard a big explosion. "Oh NO CHONG!"Po said."TIGRESS TAKE THE KIDS TO THE BASEMENT!"Po told her. Tigress nodded and quickly took the kids.

"Po whats going on?"Shifu asked him"That explosion is bigger than the explosion Chong made at the Valley"

"Remember when you told us the story of you son Tai-Lung and Shen"Po aksed him. Shifu nodded."Well Tai-Lung and Shen teamed up Chong. They're planning to take over the world together starting here."

"Well this isn't going to end up pretty"Mantis said.

"Who's going to stay with the kids?"Tigress asked when she came back alittle for Alicia and Mark.

"They're going to fine they know who watch over themselfs"Po assured"Now we have to go" and they left.

* * *

**Well there you go hoped you liked it. I know I liked it was really fun to write really. **

**PLEASE REVIEW MAKES MY DAY (PLEASE NO MEAN COMMENTS) Also let me know if you want me to write a story about how they went in their Teenage years ok thanks :D**


End file.
